


胸懷激情 (Inbrunst im Herzen)

by berthold_friedmann



Category: Classical Music RPF, Opera Singers RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berthold_friedmann/pseuds/berthold_friedmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>希特勒最鍾愛的華格納男高音，某個可能有過的一夜。「滿懷著狂熱激情，像是未曾感受過也未得過救贖，我尋找往拜魯特的道路。」(1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	胸懷激情 (Inbrunst im Herzen)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inbrunst im Herzen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719438) by [ars_belli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_belli/pseuds/ars_belli). 



離開比留下更仁慈。就是現在，得趕在阿波羅駕車橫過天際撲滅諸神的火炬之前。馬克斯呆滯地微笑，大膽地讓手指在他愛人身上幾公分處流連。這位埃涅阿斯出現在他心頭不過數月，但現在已經自然而然蔓延在他意念之間，有如老夥伴的擁抱。他最後真的陷入他的騙局嗎？還是他已經笨到以為，他可以走出他所扮演的那角色，困難又永無止境的華格納男高音，一個才情高超的好德國人，只為這一夜不被蓋世太保追捕騷擾？

躺在馬克斯身邊的那個人，起床時必定會因為他的離去而哀傷。那人喃喃著，發出甜美但難以理解的聲音。馬克斯還是可以逃回他的妻子那邊---他的猶太妻子，好像他嫌身上的麻煩還不夠多— 並且拋棄這些歡樂又催眠人心的消遣。那人呼吸的氣息像斷奏一樣陣陣流洗過他的下腹，身體動了動，頭抬了一下。馬克斯僵住了。他的雙腳放在地板上，重量還留在床上。他的視線，自然還是陷在他的伴侶身上。那蒼白的皮膚、深色的頭髮、充滿感官誘惑的嘴唇之間，氣息又逐漸寧定。原來只是個夢魘。馬克斯呼出一口氣，小心地站起來。他做出這樣的事情相當不智。然而他們兩人都不是故意的。他每一步都輕輕踏下，希望地板不要壓岀咯吱響聲。在歌劇團裡，沒有什麼事情是神聖不可侵犯的。風流韻事不可能安全保密，每一道流言蜚語都給八卦傳聞無情地添薪加柴。在綠丘(2)這個更封閉的世界裡，更沒有什麼輕率謠言能保持無害。節慶劇院是成功的焦點，不能允許任何過錯拖累它的名聲。

馬克斯警覺地從腳邊地板撿起襯衫。床上的人翻了個身，修長的四肢在悲傷中移動。那肢體如此優雅，掩飾了其中的力量。他記得被推倒的感覺，還有他的手是怎樣在襯衫扭扣前無法控制的顫抖。偉大的馬克斯・洛倫茲通常在愛情中支配對方，習於主動誘惑他的情人。但有個人這樣甜蜜又努力的征服他，那是多麼狂喜的感覺！為每一次喘息而搏鬥，佔有他呼出的氣息，甚至他的手指在他細緻的皮膚上留下瘀青，兩人為了平等而你爭我奪。那記憶如此鮮明不可磨滅。只有現在離去，才不會讓他的愛人悲傷。襯衫穿好了。背心穿好了。他梭巡房間，尋找長褲。他們倆會無言的回到排練場，彬彬有禮一如往常。畢竟，大家昨晚都喝醉了，為了演出成功而乾杯，歡樂笑鬧，喝香檳，除了齊格蒙和齊格琳德在顯然不隱密的沙發背後，熱情的重演了第一幕結尾(3)，此外不會有人記得任何事情。布麗姬特・尼爾森(4)，屬於所有人！誰還想得到呢？

繫皮帶時發出的細小金屬聲沒打擾那睡著的人。他又看了他一眼，看到他仍閉著雙眼而感到安心。那對眼睛曾燒進他心裡，邀請他，使他分心。知道舞台布幕後潛伏著這樣一雙眼睛，留意他每一個動作，他要怎樣才能在舞台上唱出正確的音符？他努力對抗著那感覺，當然，在華格納輝煌的音樂裡迷失了自我，唱出前所未有的激情。當歌聲催動出魔法般的張力時，沒有人會在乎是不是有些音符沒照著譜上寫的演唱。除了他的一位同事之外。幸好他們不會成為對手，因為他們的音域差了八度以上。他的雙肩滑進晚裝外套。如此他們這對用另一種方式對抗，代替了舞台。

在昨晚狂熱的混亂中他的領結掉在那裡。就在床邊，半壓在枕頭下。誘人地靠在他情人身旁。他那不忠的手指背叛了主人，愛撫起那張帶給他如許歡愉的臉龐。馬克斯最後一次把指尖停在那對迷離誘惑的嘴唇上。他撿起領結，戴進領子下，不急著繫起來。因為他不相信自己的手。但他沒來得及在那有力的手指握住他的手之前走開。那對眼睛從睡眠中睜開，閃爍著。那對嘴唇開啟了。

「你要走了，是嗎？」

當他回答時，諸神都要屏息了。

「我會留下，漢斯，如果你希望的話。」

**Author's Note:**

> 作者註：
> 
> Hans Hotter和Birgit Nilsson事實上要一直到1950年以後才開始在拜魯特節慶劇院演出，請原諒我錯誤的時間線。
> 
> 譯註：  
> (1) 此標題出自唐懷瑟第三幕，唐懷瑟自述他失敗的羅馬朝聖之旅：滿懷著狂熱激情，像是未曾感受過也未得過救贖，我尋找往羅馬的道路。  
> (2) 綠丘：拜魯特節慶劇院所在的地點  
> (3) 女武神第一幕結尾，孿生兄妹相認而相愛  
> (4) 瑞典著名華格納女高音。


End file.
